wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Dzieci kapitana Granta/45
| tłumacz= | stopka= }} Kategoria:Dzieci kapitana Granta Niespodziewane zajście. Była to noc okropna. O drugiej godzinie z rana zaczął padać deszcz ulewny, który trwał aż do dnia. Namiot okazał się już schronieniem niedostatecznem; Glenarvan i jego towarzysze szukali go na wozie. Nikt nie spał; noc cała przeszła na rozmowie o tem i owem. Tylko major, którego krótkiej nieobecności nikt nie dostrzegł, słuchał i nic nie mówił. Straszna ulewa nie ustawała, obawiano się, aby nie spowodowała wylewu rzeki Snowy, coby znowu zaszkodziło wozowi, zagrzęzłemu w nadbrzeżnym gruncie błotnistym. To też Mulrady, Ayrton i John Mangles chodzili oglądać kilkakrotnie stan wody na rzece i wracali przemoczeni do nitki. Nareszcie nadszedł dzień. Deszcz ustał wprawdzie, ale promienie słoneczne nie mogły się jeszcze przedrzeć przez gęsto zaciągnięte chmury. Szerokie kałuże wody żółtawej, mętnej i cuchnącej, rozlewały się po gruncie. Ciepłe wyziewy wydobywały się z ziemi, wodą przesiąkniętej, i nasycały atmosferę niezdrową wilgocią. Glenarvan zajął się najpierw wozem, co według niego było rzeczą najważniejszą. Obejrzano ten ciężki wehikuł, zagrzęzły w ściśliwej glinie. Przodu zupełnie widać nie było, a tylna część tkwiła w błocie po osie. Kto wie, czy na wydobycie tego ciężaru starczą siły połączone wszystkich ludzi, koni i wołów. — W każdym razie trzeba się śpieszyć — mówił John Mangles — bo gdy glina zaschnie, jeszcze trudniej będzie wóz wydobyć. — A więc śpieszmy się — dodał Ayrton. Glenarvan, dwaj majtkowie, John Mangles i Ayrton poszli do lasu, w którym zwierzęta noc spędziły. Był to ponury las wysokich, gumowych drzew, uschłych, rzadko rozsianych, oddawna z kory odartych. Do dwustu stóp wysokości wznosiły one nagą, jak szkielet, sieć gałęzi bezlistnych. Żaden ptak nie gnieździł się na tych szkieletach nadpowietrznych; żaden listek nie kołysał się na tych suchych gałęziach, trzeszczących za każdym wiatru powiewem. Niewiadomo, jakiemu kataklizmowi przypisać należało to dość częste w Australji zjawisko lasów całych, dotkniętych jakby śmiercią epidemiczną. Ani najstarsi krajowcy, ani ich przodkowie, oddawna pogrzebani wśród tych cmentarzysk, nie widzieli tych drzew w zieloności. Glenarvan spoglądał idąc na niebo szare, na którem, jak delikatne rysy, odbijały się najmniejsze gałązki drzew gumowych. Ayrton zdziwił się, nie znalazłszy wołów i koni w tem miejscu, na które był je odprowadził; zwierzęta spętane nie mogły same oddalić się zbytecznie. Szukano ich w tym lesie, lecz nie znaleziono. Ayrton, zdziwiony, powrócił na brzeg Snowy, zasadzony wspaniałemi mimozami. Wydawał przytem okrzyki dobrze znane jego zaprzęgowi, ale napróżno. Kwatermistrz zdawał się być mocno tem zaniepokojony, a wszyscy spoglądali na siebie niespokojnie. Godzina minęła na daremnych poszukiwaniach i Glenarvan miał wrócić do wozu, stojącego w odległości mili, gdy nagle posłyszał rżenie, a zaraz potem ryk wołu. — Są tam! — zawołał John Mangles, przeciskając się przez gęstwinę gastrolabium i trawy dość wysokiej, aby się w niej zwierzęta ukryć mogły. Glenarvan, Mulrady i Ayrton pośpieszyli za nim, aby niebawem stanąć, jak on, zdumieni. Dwa woły i trzy konie leżały rozciągnięte na ziemi. Trupy ich ostygły już, a stado kruków wygłodniałych krążyło między mimozami, czyhając na tę zdobycz niespodziewaną. Wszyscy spojrzeli po sobie, a Wilson nie mógł powstrzymać się od przekleństwa. — Przestań, Wilsonie — rzekł lord Glenarvan, zaledwie panujący nad sobą — to nam nic nie pomoże. Ayrtonie, odprowadź wołu i konia, które nam pozostają, trzeba sobie z ich pomocą radzić, jak można. — Gdyby wóz nie był tak głęboko zagrzązł — rzekł John — to te zwierzęta, idąc pomaleńku, dociągnęłyby go do wybrzeża. Przedewszystkiem więc trzeba wydobyć ten wóz przeklęty. — Będziemy próbować, Johnie — odpowiedział Glenarvan. — Powróćmy do obozowiska, gdyż tam zapewne niepokoją się długą naszą nieobecnością. Ayrton i Mulrady rozpętali zwierzęta; wracano, trzymając się wciąż nierównego brzegu rzeki. W pół godziny potem Paganel, Mac Nabbs, lady Helena i miss Grant — wiedzieli już, co się stało. — Doprawdy — zauważył szyderczo major — szkoda, Ayrtonie, że nie potrzebowałeś podkuć wszystkich naszych zwierząt w Wimera. — A to dlaczego, panie? — zapytał Ayrton. — Bo ze wszystkich koni pozostał nam tylko ten jeden, któregoś powierzył twemu kowalowi. — Prawda! — rzekł John Mangles. — Czy to nie dziwny zbieg okoliczności? — Wypadek i nic więcej — odpowiedział kwatermistrz, patrząc bacznie na majora. Mac Nabbs zacisnął wargi, jakby powstrzymując się od powiedzenia czegoś; wszyscy czekali, czy nie dokończy swej myśli — lecz major, milcząc, odszedł do wozu, który Ayrton oglądał. — Co on chciał powiedzieć? — zapytał Johna Glenarvan. — Nie wiem — odparł kapitan — jednakże major nie ma zwyczaju mówić bez powodu. — Tak jest, panie John — rzekła lady Helena — Mac Nabbs musi podejrzewać o coś Ayrtona. — Podejrzewać? — odezwał się Paganel, wzruszając ramionami. — O co? — zapytał Glenarvan. — Czyżby go posądzał o zabicie naszych koni i wołów? Ale w jakimże celu? Czyż Ayrton nie ma wspólnego z nami interesu? — Masz słuszność, kochany Edwardzie — rzekła lady Helena — dodałabym jeszcze, że Ayrton od samego początku podróży dawał nam ciągle niezaprzeczone dowody przychylności. — To prawda — potwierdził John. — Ale w takim razie cóżby znaczyła uwaga majora? Muszę dojść tego koniecznie. — Czyżby go posądzał, że jest w zmowie z tymi zesłańcami?... — zawołał nieoględnie Paganel. — Jakimi zesłańcami? — spytała miss Grant. — Pan Paganel omylił się — wtrącił żywo John Mangles. — Wie on dobrze, iż niema zbiegłych zesłańców w prowincji Wiktorji. — Ech! do licha, to prawda! — rzekł Paganel, chcąc naprawić to, co powiedział. — Gdzież u djabła mam głowę! Co za zesłańcy! Jacy zesłańcy? Kto gdzie kiedy słyszał o zesłańcach w Australji? Co znowu! Zresztą zaledwie staną na tym lądzie, zamieniają się w ludzi uczciwych! Sam klimat! Nieprawdaż, miss Marjo... klimat moralizator... Biedny uczony, chcąc naprawić swą pomyłkę, robił to samo, co wóz, to jest brnął coraz głębiej. Lady Helena patrzyła nań, a to go mieszało jeszcze bardziej. Nie chcąc więc dłużej w kłopot wprowadzać geografa, odeszła z miss Marją do namiotu, gdzie pan Olbinett zajęty był zastawianiem śniadania według wszelkich prawideł sztuki. — Wartoby mnie samego zesłać gdzie za takie głupstwo! — rzekł Paganel upokorzony. — Zapewne! — potwierdził sucho Glenarvan. Po tej odpowiedzi, dobijającej biednego Paganela, lord Glenarvan i John Mangles odeszli do wozu. W tej właśnie chwili Ayrton z dwoma majtkami pracowali nad wydobyciem go z zaklęsłości. Koń i wół, zaprzężone jeden obok drugiego, ciągnęły z natężeniem ostatnich sił; postronki i rzemienie omal nie pękały z naprężenia. Wilson i Mulrady popychali koła, a kwatermistrz głosem i razami przynaglał biedne zwierzęta. Glina już obeschła, trzymała wóz, jakgdyby zatonął w cemencie hydraulicznym. John Mangles kazał wodą zlać glinę, aby rozmiękła, lecz napróżno. Wóz ani drgnął z miejsca. Po dalszych jeszcze wysiłkach, ludzie i zwierzęta ustali. Trzeba było chyba rozebrać wóz na części i po kawałku wydobywać, ale do takiej roboty brakło im narzędzi potrzebnych. Jednakże Ayrton, pragnący pokonać bądź co bądź tę trudność, zabierał się do dalszych prób, gdy go powstrzymał lord Glenarvan. — Dość, Ayrtonie, dość tego; trzeba oszczędzać tego konia i wołu, które nam pozostały. Jeśli nam przyjdzie pieszo odbywać dalszą drogę, jeden z nich będzie dźwigał nasze panie, a drugi zapasy żywności. Mogą nam zatem być jeszcze bardzo użyteczne. — Dobrze, milordzie — odpowiedział kwatermistrz, wyprzęgając zwierzęta, z sił wyczerpane. — Teraz, moi przyjaciele — mówił dalej Glenarvan — wracajmy do naszego obozu; namyślmy się, zbadajmy dobrze położenie, rozważmy przyjazne i nieprzyjazne okoliczności i zdecydujmy się na coś. Wkrótce potem podróżni nasi posilali się po tylu trudach skromnem śniadaniem i rozpoczęła się rozmowa, do której wezwano wszystkich dla wypowiedzenia swego zdania. Naprzód wypadało dowiedzieć się, jakie jest położenie obozowiska, ale to z jak największą dokładnością. Paganelowi powierzono tę pracę i wykonał ją z całą ścisłością, która wykazała, że znajdowali się pod 147° 53' długości, nad brzegiem rzeki Snowy. — A gdzie leży wybrzeże zatoki Twofold — spytał Glenarvan. — Pod sto pięćdziesiątym stopniem — odrzekł Paganel. — A te dwa stopnie i siedem minut różnicy znaczą?... — Siedemdziesiąt pięć mil (37 lieues). — A jak daleko stąd do Melbourne? — Dwieście mil co najmniej. — Dobrze. Skoro tedy już znamy nasze położenie — pytał dalej Glenarvan — cóż teraz czynić wypada? Wszyscy odpowiedzieli jednozgodnie, że wypada bez najmniejszej zwłoki podążać do wybrzeża. Lady Helena i Marja Grant podejmowały się iść po pięć mil dziennie. Odważne te kobiety nie ulękły się myśli przebycia pieszo przestrzeni, dzielącej Snowy od zatoki Twofold. — Dzielną jesteś towarzyszką podróży, droga moja Heleno — rzekł lord Glenarvan — ale czy możemy być pewni, że w zatoce znajdziemy wszystko, co nam będzie potrzebne? — Ani wątpić — mówił Paganel. — Eden jest dość już dawnem miastem; jego port musi miewać częste stosunki z Melbourne. Przypuszczam nawet, że o trzydzieści pięć mil stąd, w parafii Delegete, na granicy prowincji Wiktorji, znajdziemy i żywność, i konie. — A Duncan'? — spytał Ayrton — nie będzie wezwany do zatoki, milordzie? — Jak ci się zdaje, kapitanie? — spytał Glenarvan. — Sądzę, że Wasza Dostojność nie ma potrzeby śpieszyć się w tym względzie — odrzekł kapitan po pewnym namyślie. — Zawsze będzie czas posłać rozkazy Tomaszowi Austinowi i przyzwać go na wybrzeże. — Zapewne, zapewne — potwierdził Paganel. — Proszę pamiętać — mówił dalej John Mangles — że za cztery lub pięć dni będziemy w Eden. — Za cztery lub pięć dni! — powtórzył Ayrton, potrząsając głową — powiedz pan piętnaście, lub dwadzieścia, panie kapitanie. — Jakto, piętnaście lub dwadzieścia dni na przebycie siedmdziesięciu pięciu mil? — zawołał Glenarvan. — Co najmniej, milordzie. Mamy dążyć przez najprzykrzejszą część prowincji Wiktorji, pustynię, w której brak wszystkiego, jak utrzymują hodowcy bydła. Są to płaszczyzny, zarosłe gęstemi krzakami, niepodobna było nawet stacji żadnej założyć. Wypadnie tam iść z siekierą i pochodnią w ręku, a więc na pośpiech rachować trudno. Ayrton mówił bardzo stanowczo. Paganel, na którego zwróciły się pytająco oczy wszystkich, niemem potakiwaniem głowy przyznawał słuszność słowom kwatermistrza. — Przypuszczam, że napotkamy wszystkie trudności — rzekł wtedy John Mangles — to i tak za piętnaście dni dość będzie czasu wysłać rozkazy ''Duncanowi. — Proszę i o tem nie zapominać także, iż nie samo torowanie drogi nastręczy nam największych trudności; trzeba się będzie przeprawiać przez Snowy i prawdopodobnie czekać na opadnięcie wód. — Czekać! — zawołał młody kapitan. — Czyż nie można znaleźć brodu? — Wątpię — odpowiedział Ayrton — dziś z rana właśnie szukałem jakiego przejścia, ale napróżno; trudno znaleźć rzekę tak burzliwą o tej porze. — Czy ta rzeka Snowy jest bardzo szeroka? — zapytała lady Helena. — Szeroka i głęboka, pani — odpowiedział Ayrton — ma milę (angielską) szerokości, prąd bystry nadzwyczajnie. Najlepszy pływak nie przebyłby jej bez niebezpieczeństwa. — A więc zbudujemy czółno — zawołał Robert, zawsze pełen ufności. — Ściąć drzewo, wydrążyć je, spuścić na wodę i rzecz skończona. — Syn kapitana Granta wybornie usuwa trudności — zauważył Paganel. — I ma słuszność — wtrącił John Mangles. — Chyba dojdzie do tego, i sądzę, że dalsza dyskusja jest zbyteczna. — Cóż ty myślisz o tem, Ayrtonie? — spytał Glenarvan. — Ja myślę, milordzie, że jeśli nam pomoc jaka nie nadejdzie, to za miesiąc jeszcze stać będziemy nad brzegami Snowy. — Czy masz więc plan lepszy! — zawołał John Mangles, z pewną niecierpliwością. — Tak jest, jeżeli Duncan opuści Melbourne i zbliży się do wybrzeża wschodniego. — A zawsze wyjeżdżasz z tym Duncanem! Czy obecność jego w zatoce ułatwi nam dostanie się do niej? Ayrton namyślał się przez chwilę. Wreszcie odpowiedział dość wymijająco: — Nie narzucam bynajmniej moich przekonań. Co robię i mówię, to w interesie ogółu, a gotów jestem do drogi na pierwszy znak dany przez Jego Dostojność. To rzekłszy, skrzyżował ręce na piersiach. — Nie odpowiada się tak, Ayrtonie — rzekł Glenarvan. — objaw twój plan i oddaj go pod ogólną dyskusję. Cóż ty proponujesz? Ayrton głosem spokojnym i pewnym tak mówić zaczął: — Jestem zdania, że nie powinniśmy przeprawiać się przez rzekę Snowy, ogołoceni ze wszystkiego, jak obecnie jesteśmy. Tutaj właśnie czekać potrzeba na pomoc, a pomoc tylko Duncan dać nam może. Pozostańmy w tem miejscu, gdzie nam jeszcze nie brak żywności, a jeden z nas niechaj Austinowi poniesie rozkaz wpłynięcia do zatoki Twofold. Niespodziewaną tę propozycję przyjęli wszyscy ze zdziwieniem a John Mangles nie umiał nawet ukryć swej niechęci. — Przez ten czas — mówił dalej Ayrton — wody Snowy opadną, co nam dozwoli znaleźć przejście, albo jeśli trzeba się będzie uciec do czółna, to będziemy mieli czas zbudować je. Oto mój plan, milordzie, i ten przedstawiam pod twoje uznanie. — Dobrze, Ayrtonie — odpowiedział Glenarvan — myśl twoja zasługuje, aby ją wziąć pod rozwagę; ujemną jej stroną jest to, że każe czekać, ale zato oszczędza trudów, a może i chroni od niebezpieczeństw. Jak sądzicie, przyjaciele? — Powiedz twoje zdanie, kochany Mac Nabbs — rzekła wówczas lady Helena — uważam, że od samego początku rozmowy słuchasz tylko w milczeniu, a zbyt skąpym jesteś w wyrazy. — Jeśli żądacie mego zdania, wypowiem je otwarcie, Zdajemi się, że Ayrton mówi jak człowiek rozsądny i przezorny, podzielam więc jego projekt. Nikt się zapewne nie spodziewał takiej odpowiedzi, bo dotąd Mac Nabbs przeciwny był zdaniu Ayrtona w tym względzie; on sam nawet ze zdziwieniem szybko spojrzał na majora. Paganel jednak, lady Helena i majtkowie gotowi byli popierać projekt kwatermistrza. Glenarvan oświadczył przeto, że plan Ayrtona przyjęty jest w zasadzie. — A teraz John — mówił dalej, zwracając się do kapitana — i ty zapewne zgodzisz się, że roztropność nakazuje nam tak a nie inaczej postępować — to jest rozłożyć się nad brzegiem rzeki i czekać nadejścia środków przewozowych. — Zapewne — odpowiedział John Mangles — jeśli tylko nasz posłaniec zdoła przebrnąć rzekę, której my przebrnąć nie możemy. Spojrzano na kwatermistrza, który uśmiechał się, jak człowiek pewny siebie. — Posłaniec nie przebrnie wcale rzeki — brzmiała jego odpowiedź. — Tylko?... — spytał John Mangles. — Tylko podąży poprostu ku drodze do Lucknow, a ta go doprowadzi do Melbourne. — Dwieście pięćdziesiąt mil pieszo! — zawołał kapitan. — Konno — odrzekł Ayrton. — Mamy przecież konia zdrowego i dobrego. Całą drogę odbyć można w cztery dni; dodajmy do tego dwa dni na przejazd Duncana do zatoki i jedną dobę na powrót do obozu, a zatem w ciągu tygodnia posłaniec nasz będzie zpowrotem wraz z ludźmi załogi okrętowej. Major skinieniem głowy potwierdził słowa Ayrtona; a chociaż to nie przestawało dziwić kapitana, projekt wszakże kwatermistrza zyskał ogólne uznanie i już chodziło tylko o wykonanie go. — Teraz, moi drodzy — mówił lord Glenarvan — trzeba wybrać posłańca; a nie taję, że będzie on miał i trudną, i niebezpieczną do spełnienia misję. Kto się poświęci dla swych towarzyszów i poniesie nasze polecenia do Melbourne? Wilson, Mulrady, John, Paganel, a nawet Robert, oświadczyli swą gotowość. John szczególniej nalegał, aby jemu powierzono to poselstwo. Nareszcie milczący dotąd Ayrton odezwał się w te słowa: — Jeżeli łaska Waszej Dostojności, to ja pojadę. Znam te okolice. Nieraz już przebiegałem gorsze jeszcze drogi; w interesie więc ogółu domagam się, aby mnie wysłano do Melbourne. Dacie mi, milordzie, pismo do waszego porucznika, a za tydzień podejmuję się sprowadzić Duncana do zatoki Twofold. — Dobrze mówisz — odpowiedział Glenarvan. — Jesteś sprytny i odważny, Ayrtonie, i udać ci się powinno. Bezwątpienia kwatermistrz zdolniejszy był niż ktokolwiek inny do spełnienia tego trudnego poselstwa. Każdy rozumiał to i chętnie ustępował. John Mangles ostatnią jeszcze zrobił uwagę, że obecność Ayrtona może być potrzebna do odszukania śladów Britanji lub kapitana Granta. Lecz major odpowiedział, że wyprawa pozostanie nad brzegami rzeki Snowy aż do powrotu Ayrtona; że bez niego żadne poszukiwania czynione nie będą, że zatem nieobecność jego w niczem nie przyniesie szkody interesom kapitana. — A więc jedź, Ayrtonie — rzekł Glenarvan — śpiesz się i wracaj przez Eden do naszego obozu nad brzegiem Snowy. Oczy kwatermistrza zajaśniały blaskiem zadowolenia. Odwrócił głowę — lecz jakkolwiek prędkie było to poruszenie, jednak John Mangles dojrzał ten odbłysk radości. John instynktownie powziął większą jeszcze nieufność względem Ayrtona. Kwatermistrz sposobił się tedy do odjazdu przy pomocy obu majtków, z których jeden zajął się jego koniem, a drugi zaopatrzeniem go w żywność potrzebną. Glenarvan tymczasem pisał list do Tomasza Austina. Nakazywał w nim porucznikowi Duncana, aby bezzwłocznie udał się do zatoki Twofold. Kwatermistrza polecał mu jako człowieka, któremu zupełnie zaufać może, Tomasz Austin za przybyciem do wybrzeża miał oddać pod rozkazy Ayrtona oddział załogi okrętu. Właśnie Glenarvan rozporządzenia te pisał, gdy Mac Nabbs, wodzący okiem po liście, dziwnym jakimś tonem zapytał go, jak pisze nazwisko Ayrtona? — Tak, jak się wymawia — odrzekł Glenarvan. — Jesteś w błędzie, mój kuzynie — powiedział spokojnie major — wymawia się to Ayrton, ale pisze się "Ben Joyce"!